


reckless

by DullSunrise



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, One Shot, kinda shit ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DullSunrise/pseuds/DullSunrise
Summary: random small thing i wrote just to try and get out of writers block. kinda garbage, really short, and i don't know how to write summaries-also! first post on here in a while! with quarentine and all, hopefully i'll get enough courage to post! i'm a bit nervous about posting stuff hhhnext thing won't be short probably. hope someone at least finds this okay?? seriously don't expect much from this because it was just to get me in the mood for the first time in like 5 or so months
Kudos: 1





	reckless

**Author's Note:**

> random small thing i wrote just to try and get out of writers block. kinda garbage, really short, and i don't know how to write summaries-
> 
> also! first post on here in a while! with quarentine and all, hopefully i'll get enough courage to post! i'm a bit nervous about posting stuff hhh  
> next thing won't be short probably. hope someone at least finds this okay?? seriously don't expect much from this because it was just to get me in the mood for the first time in like 5 or so months

“I don’t know what the hell you were thinking…”

Frankly, he didn’t know, either. This wasn’t the first time he’s done something completely braindead- and it probably wouldn’t be the last time- but for once in his life, he actually thought about it.

Felix wasn’t the same guy he was when he was younger. People do grow up, after all, and not everyone’s going to have the same personality or the same way of thinking their entire life. Despite that, he couldn’t recall this “new” Felix ever worrying this much about his safety, at least slightly as much as the old one did. Then again, they were still near the battlefield, with Sylvain unable to do shit due to a couple of broken bones (he couldn’t tell where since everything hurt) and more than enough wounds. If it weren’t for Mercedes healing him up as much as she could before having to help another ally combined with whom he considered his best friend’s quick actions…

“You could’ve died, dammit!”

The redhead sighed. “I know, I know… Don’t need to spell it out for me…”

Wincing as he felt pressure from a bandage being wrapped around a large wound on his right arm, he knew he couldn’t just shrug this all off. Plus, just because healing magic exists doesn’t mean every wound could be healed, or at least no longer hurt, and this hurt like hell.

He knew he caused this, thinking it was a 10/10 amazing idea to underestimate his opponent on the battlefield, and he couldn’t make some generic promise that he’d be more careful or whatever, because he knew it wouldn’t be kept for long. And the guilt quickly settled in.

Gods, he wished he kept silent, since that feeling got worse the second he asked what he had in the back of his mind for what felt like forever.

“…What if I died first?”

Felix looked up, clearly puzzled.

“You know our promise? What if I died first? What if we didn’t die together?”

He looked more concerned than he did before, and despite it no longer being all that new of a sight, it still was odd.

“…I… I don’t know…” He was expecting a more straightforward answer, given he couldn’t recall a time where he was unsure. Maybe that’s how it should’ve been. Both didn’t say anything more, but Sylvain had this hunch that, as long as they were both together, that hopefully wouldn’t happen. He wouldn’t know what to do, either.


End file.
